1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a particle dispersion for display, a display medium, and a display device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a display medium capable of repeatedly rewriting, a display medium using particles is known. The display medium, for example, includes a pair of substrates, and a particle group enclosed between the substrates to be moved between the substrates according to an electric field formed between the pair of substrates. In addition, in order to prevent the particles from being biased to a specific region in the substrate, a partition wall (a gap member) for partitioning a space between the substrates into plural cells is disposed between the substrates.